


The Beginning | The Elements of Kaso

by annoy_writer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gay Character, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoy_writer/pseuds/annoy_writer
Summary: My Grandfather had warned me about this day.A day where certain humans are chosen to travel into 'The Woods of Oringi'.To be granted with something no one every believed was true.The Elements of Kaso.Each element represents something, that stood out in one of the certain people chosen to wield;The 'Mujo' element, represents the courageous. They are the chosen leader to the elemental group of five. They wield fire.The 'Hungi' element, represents the calm. They are probably one of the.. most non idiotic people in the group. They wield water.The 'Uhru' element, represents the joyful. They are the most silliest but are probably quite a hothead. They wield air.The 'Omiaru' element, represents the quiet. They are smart but intimidating to anyone who messes with them. They wield ice.Lastly, the 'Loma' element. It represents the sweet. They are the nicest and most innocent on the team. They wield earth.Overall, this group is somehow the world's only hope.My name is Clyde and I never believed in this.. story.Until I was given a letter on my 15th birthday.I had been chosen to wield an element.





	The Beginning | The Elements of Kaso

So this is my first story on here and I just want to point out a few things that may appear in this book;  
-Some underage things  
-Rape/Sex  
-Swearing  
-Violence  
-Gay/Lesbian characters  
That's all I have to say really about warnings.

Anyways, I want to say I am not the best writer in the world. So don't go thinking I am going to make this story absolutely gorgeous and spotless. I am not that experienced in writing. I hope you understand and enjoy the story!


End file.
